Written in the Stars
by LazyOreo
Summary: It's been 3 months since Lisanna returned to the guild, but the party is still in full-swing. Lucy spent those lonely months on solo missions desperately trying to pay her rent, but her efforts were worth it as she grew stronger. Although, no one seemed to notice, no one seemed to care, no one bothered to listen, so on July 7, she vanished just like the dragons and her mother.


**Written in the Stars (Unedited)**

**By: LazyOreo**

**Full Summary: **July 6, X784, it's been 3 months since Lisanna returned to the guild, but the party is still in full-swing. Lucy has spent those lonely months on solo missions desperately trying to pay her rent, always returning with multiple unsightly bruises, but her efforts were worth it as she grew strong enough to wield all her Zodiac keys at once for about an hour. Although, no one seemed to notice, no one seemed to care, no one bothered to listen. Lucy would scream, but her words would never reach them, so on July 7, she vanished just like the dragons, and her mother.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**July 7, X777**

A wise-looking, beautiful woman rose from her throne gracefully. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes reflected uncertainty and regret, and were brimmed with tears threatening to fall.

Every step she took towards the exit of the palace, her reluctance slowly disappeared. The grand doors slammed open at her presence, and she was met with a vast, dying, landscape and hundreds of multi-colored dragons bowing before her willingly.

The woman took a deep breath, and cleared her throat. "My loyal subjects, please forgive me for the abrupt summoning, I know how it must feel to have to abandon your children." She bowed her head in shame.

"As you all know, our realm will soon cease to exist, and I promise I will do everything in my power to save it." The woman raised her head, explaining the current situation. The mythical creatures glanced at one another.

"I wasn't able to stop the destruction of the fairy realm." Her tears finally let loose, as she balled her fists in remorse. "My fear caused the existence of fairies to die out, and I was scarred forever. This time, it will be different!" She placed her hands over her heart as she spoke what will be her final words.

"This time, I will save my fellow friends! I won't allow the past to repeat itself!" The woman smiled, as she glowed a bright golden yellow and a magical seal appeared beneath her feet.

"Layla-sama!" A dragon called out, tears streaming down her face. "Don't go! We can solve this predicament in an alternative way!"

"We'll find a solution, right?!" Another dragon called out, hope filled in his eyes. "Until then, never leave our side!"

"My queen! You have done greatly for us, and your kindness has reached us all! So I beg of you don't leave."

The woman supposedly called Layla, shook her head calmly. "What's done is done. Though I have a huge favor to ask of you all." The dragons all perked up, and listened carefully to the following words.

"Your wish is our command." The dragons said, simultaneously. "We'll do anything for our queen."

Layla was grew transparent and faded into golden dust, when only her face remained she smiled, sorrowfully. "Please...watch over...my Lucy…" That dust soon dispersed throughout the vast, barren land, regenerating it with her life force, causing it to transform back into a place out of a fairy tale. Some shot straight into the sky, strengthening the large barrier protecting the Dragon Realm. As if it turned back the clock, to the era of peacefulness.

* * *

**X778**

An 11 year-old Lucy, stood behind the grave of Layla Heartfilia, she felt something warm run down her pale cheeks, and discovered that they were tears. Lucy placed down a dozen flowers she hand-picked herself, and quickly tried to erase any evidence that she was ever crying.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_ Mama, yesterday Daddy forgot my birthday again. I did my best and made him a rice ball, all by myself, well, with the help of the cooks/chefs. I tried to talk to Daddy, but he wouldn't listen and threw the rice ball on the ground. _I silently cried as I remembered how cruelly he treated me.

**~Flashback~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was Lucy's birthday, and she decided to work in the kitchen to make a rice ball especially for her father. Jude Heartfilia was a very hard-working man and wealthy at that. Lucy entered her father's study and cheerfully smiled at him.

"What is it now Lucy? I don't have time for games. I have quite an amount of work to complete."

"Daddy look! I made you a rice ball." Lucy said proudly.

"Thank you Lucy, but you can give that to me later."

"Or… I could just put it here on your desk so you can eat it later." She placed it on her father's desk. "Hey Dad, did you know that it's-"

"I told you that I was busy right?! And when I'm hungry, I can get food from the chef! And instead of wasting your time on making rice balls, you should study. So stop wasting both of our times Lucy!" Her father shouted and threw the rice ball that Lucy made, clearly unable to take it anymore. Lucy was horrified and ran away crying.

_But Daddy...Did you forget?... It's my birthday today..._

**~End of Flashback~**

_Did I do anything wrong, Mama? Daddy has always neglected me, ever since you left. I was always alone in my room, I'd only sometimes play with the spirits or talk with the maids. So decided to leave, I took a coach out of town when it went out of control. I cried for help, and a lady saved me. She had a pink fairy mark on the back of her right hand, I asked Ms. Spetto about it and she said that people with that emblem are in the strongest guild, Fairy Tail! _I smiled, at the thought.

**~Flashback~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Somebody! Please help!" A man exclaimed, chasing a runaway carriage. "The horses are out of control!" The man soon fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath while bypassers dodged the horses.

"There's a customer inside that coach!" He wheezed, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

A woman dressed in a revealing bunny costume looked panicked, as she started sprinting towards the carriage, quickening the pace once she discarded her red pumps.

"Wait up!"

She ran up to the coach and reached out her hand, before the coach sped faster. "Just a… Just a bit more…!" She'd say.

The woman then grabbed tightly onto one of the railings and braced herself when a sudden, sharp turn caused crates of eggs to spatter onto herself. She repositioned herself on the carriage, resting until a shrill cry was heard from inside the coach.

"Please help me!" From the tone of voice the woman was able to determine that it was a young girl. "I'm really scared!"

She then climbed her way to the top of the coach, shouting comforting words, trying to calm the girl down.

"Who are you?"

"Just stay calm!"

The woman plopped herself down onto the seat of the driver. The girl inside the carriage caught sight of a pink, fairy symbol on the back of the woman's hand, and stared at it in awe. Meanwhile outside the woman released to horses, letting the coach's speed die out.

"Hey, you. Are you alright?" The woman said, worried, as she leaned back in her seat.

"Thank you, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." The woman smiled at her concern. "Where are you going at this time at night?"

"My papa's place."

"Oh, I see." She blinked in realization. "I always went to my father's workplace as well."

"You too?"

The woman glanced back at the girl, even though the windows were tinted, and nodded. "Yes, when I was younger…"

"What?!" A mob of people shouted, running towards the carriage.

"Bunny-chan? Is it a joke?"

The woman jumped at the sight, and took off. "Sorry, I'm busy!"

The little girl stepped out of the carriage and called out to her, then turned to face her father's servants.

"Spetto-san?!"

"Lucy-san! You ran away from the house again!" The woman named Spetto shouted, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry.."

"The master is very busy with work, you know?" Spetto scolded. "Even if you go to see him..."

Lucy's eyes trailed off, and focused onto a building banner with the exact symbol the woman had on her right hand. "Spetto-san, what is that mark?"

"It's the emblem of the magician's guild that's in this town - Fairy Tail."

The girl's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Fairy Tail…"

**~End of Flashback~**

_One day, I'll join Fairy Tail! Until then, please watch over me Mama._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to review any ideas, comments, or errors! Flames will be ignored, but constructive criticism is a whole different story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**


End file.
